Kuroshitsuji III, New Life
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Sebastian... since I'm in a good mood, let's do some bet/ Ciel dan Sebastian setelah season 2, mereka pilih jalan masing-masing meski tahu benang takdir masih saling terikat/ slight SebasxOC, CielxOC, CielxSebas later/ after season 2, typos
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis

Genre : Romance, rivalry, adventure, fantasy, slight horror

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, sho-ai, typos

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

Perkenalan fic baru. Fic ini adalah project terbaru author yang sedang dalam masa penuntasan. Fic ini author bikin complete untuk sementara waktu. Nanti setelah salah satu fic author yang berchap-chap selesai, baru fic ini author terbitkan. Warning! Dialog mereka bakal tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris karena author lagi belajar nulis sentence. Hahaha!

* * *

.

"_Sebastian... since I'm in a good mood, let's do some bet," ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum._

.

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**New Life**

_**Introduction**_

_._

Ciel berkedip sekali, lalu dua dan setelah itu matanya melebar melihat pemandangan tak sepatutnya dilihat oleh anak kecil. Really? Sebastian? Butlernya yang setia sedang berbuat hal yang tak senonoh... dengan Grell?! Dari semua orang dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan shinigami itu?

Bukan hanya itu. Grell hanya salah satunya. Entah berapa banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang jatuh ke dalam pesona Sebastian. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang masuk kamarnya. Ciel mendesah lemah. Apakah ini cara Sebastian untuk membuat Ciel jengkel? Begitukah?

Ciel mencintai Sebastian sepenuh jiwa yang masih terkunci di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mencintainya dengan sisa-sisa kemanusiaan Ciel. _Kheh, stupid humanity,_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi Sebastian membencinya. Ia membencinya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang Sebastian miliki. Dengan seluruh sikap yang ia tunjukan dan itu hanya semakin menyiksa Ciel.

Sorenya Sebastian masuk ke ruang kerja Ciel di puri yang ia bangun untuk Ciel. Entah dimana puri ini berada, Ciel tak tahu dan tak perduli. Sebastian juga tak mau bicara apa-apa. Yang Ciel tahu mereka masih ada di dunia manusia. Bukan di neraka. Karena masih ada kicau burung dan sinar matahari menyinari mereka.

Sebastian masuk dan membawakan teh untuk Ciel. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung. Selama ini mereka hanya bermain rumah-rumahan. Tak ada teh yang nyata, tapi tadi Ciel memintanya menyiapkan Dimbula Tea.

Ciel sedang duduk menghadap ke arah jendela ketika Sebastian masuk. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum mencium aroma Dimbula Tea. Pelan ia menguatkan diri. Senyum yang berusaha ia pertahankan, tak lama, ia mengatakan sebuah kebohongan.

"_Sebastian, Since I'm in a good mood, let's do some bet," _

Sebastian sedikit mengerutkan alisnya tapi hanya sedikit. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"_Let's play hide and seek Sebastian.__I'll count to ten and you must run and hide. If I can't find you, you are free on your own,"_

Mata Sebastian melebar ketika tuannya mengungkap hadiah kemenangan.

"_But if you lose... you are forbidden meet any kitten or cat for whole years,"_

Okay, sekarang Sebastian merinding. Tuannya adalah orang tak berperasaan sekaligus terkejam yang pernah ia temui. Even the devil himself lose to the this once-human brat. Mungkin karena Ciel awalnya adalah seorang manusia?

"_And it start from... now! One...!"_ Ciel memulai hitungannya.

Dalam sekejap mata, Sebastian menghilang di antara angin yang berhembus. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal bagi manusia. Memastikan ia berlari sejauh mungkin tapi tanpa melanggar kontrak.

"_Two...! Three...! Four...!"_

Ciel melirik ke arah kursi santainya dan memutuskan untuk duduk disitu. Dia membawa kereta dorong berisi tehnya mendekat. Ia kemudian membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan memperhatikan matahari mulai terbenam.

"_Five...! Six...! Seven...!"_

Sebastian terus berlari. Ia bahkan tak berhenti meski ada seekor kucing yang ia lalui. Ia terpaksa, ini demi kebaikan mereka.

"_Eight...! Nine...!"_

Ciel melepas penutup matanya.

"_Ten..."_

Pats! Sebastian berhenti berlari. Dalam keterkejutan, ia menatap punggung tangannya. Dari hitungan satu sampai sembilan, Sebastian masih bisa merasakan Ciel dan mendengar suaranya. Tapi dihitungan ke sepuluh, rasanya seperti tali yang mengekang lehernya putus. Faustian contract, lambang itu masih ada tapi agak memudar dan melonggar.

"_Goodbye... Demon..."_ ujar Ciel dengan senyum pahit lalu ia mengesap Dimbula Teanya.

Devilish smirk muncul di bibir tipis Sebastian. _"__What a stupid master I have there. To prideful to tell me right in front of my face eh? Whatever, tough he might be regretting it later..."_

.

Lima tahun berlalu dalam kedipan mata. Semua berjalan di jalannya masing-masing. Sebastian kira, tuan mudanya itu akan menyesal dan memintanya kembali, tapi tak ada yang memanggil namanya jadi ia membuat kontrak baru. Ciel mengira Sebastian senang dengan kebebasannya jadi ia tak ingin berselisihan lagi dengan Sebastian.

Yang tak kedua demon itu tahu adalah bahwa... faustian contract yang masih ada di mata dan telapak tangan mereka akan membawa mereka ke petualangan baru.


	2. Chapter 2

A.n: Awalnya fic ini author pengen buat komedi dan full sho-ai, tapi setelah baca manga kuroshitsuji chap 90 ke atas, author jadi galau tingkat ASEAN. Dan memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini agak serius, min komedi dan min romance. Dan bagi yang ngepair SebasxCiel, gomen, disini bakal banyak SebasxOC dan CielxOC, dan disini Sebas sama Ciel saling benci. Sekali lagi author minta maaf *bow*

**Lawliet Vert-san**, hehe, pertama-tama makasih ya udah review, Vert-san loh satu-satunya yang review TvT jadi author seneng banget liat reviewnya XD

Tenang, ini ga sedih kok, dan maaf kalau cerita ini nantinya ga sesuai selera Vert-san, semoga Vert-san tetap mau baca fic ini...

Terima kasih juga kepada **DiYunjae-san **dan **Vivii Natsumeyuujin-san** yang sudah memfav+follow fanfic ini...

**Disclaimer:: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana-sensei, kalau punya author... author bakal bikin diri author jadi demon dan ngerebut Ciel dari Sebastian... tapi ga kayak Claude ya...**

**Warning:: a lot SebasxOC, CielxOC, little CielxSebastian, typos, de el el, e te ce, berusaha IC tapi kayaknya OOC T_T**

* * *

**.**

"_Sebastian, ini perintah, kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku ."_

"_Yes, my lady."_

**.**

**New Life,**

**New Master, Old Master**

**.**

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan berjalan menyusuri lorong berkarpet merah sambil memperhatikan jam sakunya, kereta dorong berjalan mendahuluinya. Di sepanjang dinding terpasang foto-foto keluarga pemilik mansion berpigura keemasan. Pukul 15.47, sebentar lagi waktunya afternoon tea untuk tuannya.

Pria itu, tinggi, dengan jas hitam kualitas terbaiknya membuat banyak pria merasa iri dengan komposisi sempurna tubuhnya. Rambut hitam kelamnya dan mata coklat kemerahannya membuat wanita manapun tak sanggup menolaknya.

Ia berjalan dengan harmoni. Seakan ia tak bercela, sempurna dan tak punya kelemahan. Kereta dorongnya ia dorong tanpa menyebabkan Galette des rois berceceran ataupun cangkir dari porselain bergeser posisinya.

Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan. Semua pelayan membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan ia tersenyum ramah membalas para pelayan. Jangan lupakan semu merah para pelayan wanita setelah melihat senyum itu.

"Mr. Sebastian!" panggil seorang wanita berumur sekitar 4o-an dari belakangnya. Tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri pria yang beratribut serba hitam itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Sebastian itu menoleh, senyum sempurna muncul di wajah sempurnanya. "Ada apa Wilda?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tenang dan penuh wibawa.

"Gandum yang dikirim ke mansion kurang dari yang seharusnya," ucapnya panik.

Sebastian tetap tersenyum, kali ini membuat Wilda berkurang kepanikannya. "Tenanglah, coba minta Steven untuk pergi ke desa sebelah. Kudengar mereka baru saja panen."

"Baik, kalau begitu," Wilda mengangguk lega.

"Tak ada masalah lain?" tanyanya.

Wilda menggeleng. Tapi kemudian ia seakan teringat sesuatu segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celemeknya. "Ini daftar nama tukang kebun bulan ini, mereka semua adalah tukang kebun terbaik"

Sebastian mengangguk paham, Wilda sendiri membungkuk memberi hormat lalu permisi. Sekali lagi Sebastian mengecek jam sakunya lalu bergegas pergi menuju ruang kerja majikannya. Perlahan pintu terbuka lalu tiba-tiba ia diterjang oleh seorang gadis tepat saat pintu tertutup sempurna.

"My, my, ada apa my lady?" tanya Sebastian sambil tertawa geli.

"Humph, kau lama sekali," gerutunya masih sambil terbenam di dada Sebastian.

Gadis itu menegakan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menunjukan tinggi sesungguhnya yang hanya sedada Sebastian. Rambut oranyenya tergerai sempurna dengan pita hijau melilit di kedua sisi rambutnya. Wajahnya polos dan cantik tapi juga tegas. Proporsinya benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia pantas disebut sebagai seorang lady.

"Maafkan saya lady Gina," Ujar Sebastian sambil membungkuk lalu membawa majikannya kembali ke meja kerja. Ia kemudian menyajikan afternoon tea untuk masternya.

"Ini apa?" tanya sang lady sambil menghirup aroma tehnya.

"Ini Darjeeling my lady," jelas Sebastian berdiri di samping tempat duduk masternya. Gina mengangguk kecil lalu mulai menikmati afternoon teanya.

"Hmm... aromanya memang agak beda dari yang kemarin. Oh ya, bagaimana kelas dansaku?" tanyanya sambil memotong sajian afternoon teanya.

"Selamat lady, anda sudah selesai mengikuti semua kelas dansa. Apa anda ingin mengikuti kelas baru?" tanya Sebastian tenang. Tak lupa senyum tersungging di wajah sempurnanya.

Gina menggeleng anggun. "Aku ingin fokus pada kelas tata kramaku," balasnya. "Dan ini perintah, kau yang akan mengajariku." Perintahnya.

"Yes my lady," jawab Sebastian sambil meletakan tangan di dada dan membungkuk lalu berdiri diam di sisi majikannya yang mulai menikmati afternoon tea.

* * *

Diam-diam Sebastian larut dalam masa lalu. Gina Audrey, masternya yang baru adalah seorang gadis yang berpendirian teguh tapi haus akan kasih sayang. Wajar, ibunya menghilang saat ia berumur lima belas tahun, semenjak itu ayahnya menjadi pemabuk, melalaikan tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga dan melimpahkan semua tugas pada Gina. Saat Gina merasa putus asa, akhirnya ia memanggil Sebastian dari kegelapan.

Ia meminta agar Sebastian membantunya menemukan ibunya dan menuruti permintaannya, termasuk memanjakan Gina, dalam _segala hal_. Gantinya faustian contract tertera di belakang leher jenjangnya. Saat itu Sebastian merasa ia seakan menemukan seorang dengan sifat percampuran Ciel Phantomhive dan Alois Trancy. Manja sekaligus berpura-pura dewasa dihadapan orang lain.

Perintah itu juga, salah satu cara Gina meminta perhatian Sebastian. Seperti seekor kucing. Pikirnya. Gina sudah lulus kelas tata krama, tak ada lagi yang perlu ia ajarkan, tapi dengan adanya kelas tata krama maka semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sebastian. Tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Karena ia punya harga diri sebagai wanita.

Untungnya, sang lady bukan tipe penyuka ketenangan seperti Ciel. Ia lebih suka banyak orang terlihat di mansionnya jadi Gina mempekerjakan banyak orang sehingga Sebastian tidak sesibuk dulu. Belum lagi ia diperbolehkan memelihara kucing. Walaupun terkadang ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Tak terasa, lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak Ciel berubah menjadi iblis dan tak lama kemudian mengusir Sebastian.

Terkadang Sebastian bingung sendiri dengan cara pikirnya. Ia membenci Ciel Phantomhive, anak itu—jika ia masih bisa dikatakan begitu—adalah sebuah kutukan hidup. Tapi entah kenapa setiap ia membuat kontrak baru dan orang menanyakan namanya, ia akan dengan alaminya menjawab, 'It's Sebastian Michaelis,'. Karena itulah namanya sekarangpun masih Sebastian Michaelis. Mungkinkah ia sudah terikat dengan nama yang Ciel Phantomhive beri yang berasal dari nama makhluk yang tak ia sukai ataukah kontrak itu penyebabnya? Entahlah.

Bicara soal kontrak, Sebastian hanya bisa mendesah kecil. Meski Ciel sudah membebaskannya, kontrak itu masih ada di punggung tangan kirinya. Tak perduli kontrak itu sudah tak ada gunanya dan memudar perintah sihirnya, kontrak itu masih ada dan masih mengikat mereka. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun kontrak itu membuat Sebastian bisa menyadari dimana Ciel berada—bukan berarti Sebastian ada niat mencari Ciel—ataupun merasakan apakah Ciel ada dalam bahaya atau tidak.

Akibat kontrak itu, Sebastian punya dua buah kontrak di kedua punggung tangannya. Satu kontrak baru milik Gina Audrey dan satu kontrak lama milik Ciel Phantomhive. Meski dibebaskan, itu artinya Sebastian masih butler Ciel. Ambigu memang.

* * *

"Katanya," suara Gina menyadarkan Sebastian dari pikirannya sendiri. "Mereka menemukan sesuatu di sebuah gereja tua di sudut pedesaan terpencil. Katanya, ibuku pernah tinggal disitu..." ujar Gina dengan wajah datar, tapi Sebastian bisa merasakan getir di dalamnya.

Sebastian menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya dan pupil matanya berubah. "Then, kita akan pergi kesana."

Tiba-tiba Gina berdiri lalu menghambur ke pelukan Sebastian sekali lagi. "Kau... tidak akan terjadi apa-apakan padamu?" tanyanya cemas.

Sebastian tahu pasti bahwa mistressnya itu sudah jatuh hati padanya, tapi sayang, Sebastian adalah seorang demon yang sukar jatuh hati pada makanannya. Bukan berarti iblis tak bisa jatuh cinta. Berapa banyak di luar sana anak yang lahir dari hubungan iblis dengan manusia? Bahkan the Demon King himself, pernah jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa. Hebatnya manusia itu masih hidup sebagai manusia.

Sebastian mengelus kepala Gina dan membalas pelukannya. "Saya bisa meyakinkan anda my lady, bahkan air sucipun tak bisa mempengaruhi saya," dan seringai gelap muncul di wajah Sebastian. Sayang mistressnya itu tak bisa melihat seringai itu.

* * *

Sebastian dan Gina sampai di gereja yang diberitahu oleh informan Gina. Sebastian turun lebih dahulu dan kemudian membantu Gina turun dari kereta. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Gina. Sebagai seorang butler sebenarnya ia harus berdiri di belakang, tapi bagi Gina itu tak menyenangkan jadi ia memerintahkan Sebastian untuk berdiri selalu di sampingnya.

Gereja itu cukup besar dan terlihat baru mengalami perbaikan disana-sini. Banyak anak-anak berlarian di taman sekitar gereja yang penuh tanaman-tanaman baru, begitu juga para suster yang melewati Sebastian dan Gina. Cukup ramai untuk gereja yang dikatakan sebagai gereja tua di sebuah pedesaan terpencil.

Dan kemudian, mata Sebastian tertuju pada seorang wanita. Wanita itu duduk diam di bangku taman. Mata Sebastian berpindah dan kemudian mendapati seorang pria sedang disuapi seorang suster. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, mereka terlihat seperti orang gila tapi bagi Sebastian, oh, ia tak menyangka akan melihat hal seperti ini.

"Mereka tak memiliki jiwa..." ujar Sebastian sedikit terganggu. Alisnya bertaut samar, bingung dengan manusia yang tak memiliki jiwa tapi masih hidup.

"Apa?" tanya Gina bingung.

"Manusia-manusia itu, mereka tak memiliki jiwa... _what a strange thing_," Sebastian tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Permisi, bisakah kami bicara pada orang yang bertanggung jawab pada gereja ini?" tanya Sebastian pada seorang suster yang melewatinya.

Untunglah suster itu tidak bertingkah seperti suster-suster yang dulu pernah Sebastian temui, sok suci, ia malah memberikan senyum hangat dan tulus. "sayang Pastor Fraust sedang pergi keluar, tapi suster kepala kami saya rasa bisa membantu anda. Mari, ikuti saya," ajak sang suster, Gina dan Sebastian mengangguk setuju.

Setelah berjalan mengekor suster yang mereka temui di halaman gereja, melewati tiga pintu yang berderet lurus, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang tak berjiwa, _soulless_, yang mondar-mandir kesana-kemari seakan mereka gila. Alis Sebastian semakin bertaut dan senyum hilang dari wajahnya.

Sebastian memeriksa tiap sudut ruangan dan saat itulah Sebastian menangkap sesosok yang memberikan aura aneh. Seorang suster, dengan jubah putih dan keruding putih berlambangkan tanda salib, sedang berjongkok. Sepatu flat boot coklat panjang terlihat terpasang rapi di kakinya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak kecil, sekali lagi tak berjiwa, sedang ia berikan sesendok obat.

Di sekeliling suster itu, terdapat kekuatan yang aneh. Cahaya biru, panas seperti api biru, dingin sedingin es di musim salju. Apakah suster itu sebegitu sucinya hingga Sebastian bisa merasakan kekuatan supranatural dari sang suster? Atau suster itu memang diberi 'gift'?

Dan akhirnya semua pertanyaan Sebastian terjawab saat suster itu kembali berdiri tegap, menoleh ke arahnya. Sekarang Sebastian sangat paham kenapa sang suster memiliki aura yang aneh di sekelilingnya.

Iris berwarna biru, mata yang besar, rambut biru-keabuan, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir merah muda tipis, tubuh yang lembut sekaligus rapuh, dan terakhir, meski bukan yang paling terakhir, wajah yang tak kunjung menua itu.

Saat suster itu menoleh, Sebastian bisa merasakan amarah yang mulai naik kepermukaan. Di sisi lain, sang suster juga merasakan hal yang sama. Amarah yang siap dimuntahkan kapan saja. Kedua orang itu saling tatap, dan disana dapat terlihat kebencian satu sama lain.

~Chapter 1 end~

* * *

mind for review? pleaseeee? oh, arigatou *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

And now, chap 2 update! Disini anjing Ciel yang kita liat di manga masih hidup dan udah tua. Setengah mati author nyari jenis anjing yang Yana-sensei gambar -_-" , itu adalah afghan hound hitam. Jess... anjing mahal boo~ terus disini mungkin Ciel terlihat OOC tapi menurut author seperti inilah Ciel versi demon. Author berpegang dengan Ciel yang bisa senyum dengan lega plus congkaknya pas di ending anime.

**Chernaya shapochka-san**, hehe, iya Ciel jadi suster yang sangat berpengaruh. Saya juga terimakasih sama Chernaya-san karna sudah merievew dan baca fic ini :)

**Dicchan Takaminata-n san**, hehe, begitulah Dicchan, soal itu, karna Gina kurang perhatian ayahnya dan ibunya yang dulu manjain dia hilang, dia yang kebiasa disayang jadi haus kasih sayang, karna itu dia minta Sebastian untuk selalu... yah, begitulah. Dan permintaannya punya makna ganda *smirk* sankyuu atas reviewnya *bow*

**Lawliet Vert-san**, sankyuu atas pujian dan reviewnya *bow* tenang, ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok :) maaf sudah membuat menunggu *bow*

Terima kasih kepada **DiYunjae-san,** **Vivii Natsumeyuujin-san, dan Blukang Blarang-san** yang sudah memfav+follow fanfic ini... terimakasih juga kepada para **silent reader** *bow*

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana-sensei, kalau punya author... author bakal bikin diri author jadi demon dan ngerebut Ciel dari Sebastian... tapi ga kayak Claude ya...

**Warning** : Cross dressing Ciel, hateful Sebastian, slight SebastianxOC, slight CielxOC, late CielxSebas, typos, kadang kalimat langsung menggunakan bahasa inggris karena author ngerasa kalimat itu lebih oke diucapin dalam bahasa inggris.

* * *

**.**

**New Life**

**The Nun of Devil**

**.**

_Iris berwarna biru, mata yang besar, rambut biru-keabuan, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir merah muda tipis, tubuh yang lembut sekaligus rapuh, dan terakhir, meski bukan yang paling terakhir, wajah yang tak kunjung menua itu._

Wajah Sebastian langsung mengeras begitu menyadari siapa sang suster yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Suster yang memberikan aura aneh di sekelilingnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ciel Phantomhive sendiri. The once-master of Sebastian Michaelis. Sang manusia yang berubah menjadi demon. Dan dia masih secantik terakhir kali Sebastian melihatnya. Meskipun sekarang ia lebih tinggi, dan lebih feminim berkat pakaian suster itu.

Amarah mulai membeludak di dalam dada Sebastian, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena kontrak yang tak bisa hilang itu? Yang membuat statusnya jatuh dari yang seharusnya. Yang pasti, Sebastian membenci Ciel Phantomhive, dan nampaknya begitu juga dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tapi Ciel Phantomhive lebih dahulu mengatasi keterkejutannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka.

"Suster Ciel, ini adalah Mistress Gina Audrey dan butlernya. Mereka ingin bicara denganmu," jelas suster yang membimbing Sebastian dan Gina kesini.

Alis Ciel menyatu ke bawah tapi di saat yang bersamaan tersenyum manis. Orang lain mungkin merasa senyumnya sangat menawan, tapi Sebastian merasa bahwa itu memuakkan. Sejak kapan masternya itu, ah, maksud Sebastian mantan majikannya itu bisa tersenyum manis dan tulus? Yakinkah bahwa itu bukan salah satu dari senyum palsunya?

"_Now sister Amadien_, kenapa kau membawa mereka kemari? Disini tempat orang sakit. Lebih sopan jika kau membawa mereka ke ruang kerjaku," Ciel mendesah dan menggeleng tapi tetap tersenyum.

Suster yang Ciel maksudkan ikut tersenyum merasa bersalah. Ciel kemudian berjalan mendekati Gina dan kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. "Maaf karna sudah membuat anda berjalan kemari my lady. Mari kita bicara di tempat yang lebih pantas, care for some tea?" tawarnya sopan sambil mengarahkan mereka ke tempat yang Ciel maksud.

* * *

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruang kerja yang tersusun rapi. Segera Ciel menyuguhkan teh dengan aroma yang kuat. Sedikit mengingatkan pada assam tapi bukan assam. Sebastian memperhatikan cara Ciel menuangkan teh dengan anggun. mirip, ah tidak, ia benar-benar meniru gaya Sebastian dan Sebastian menemukan hal ini sedikit menarik. Bukan hanya caranya menuangkan teh, caranya menyuguhkan penganan, berjalan, bergerak, tersenyum, semua seakan ia mengkopi cara Sebastian. Gina dilain pihak terpesona oleh aura Ciel.

Dengan tanpa cela Ciel menyuguhkan teh ke Gina dan wajah Gina langsung berseri ketika mengesap teh itu. Rasanya sempurna. Ciel sengaja menawarkan juga pada Sebastian yang Sebastian tolak dengan sopan.

"Ini apa? Mirip assam," ujar Gina sambil menghirup aroma teh itu.

"Ini Doaars, my lady," jawab Ciel tenang sambil duduk dengan gemulai. "Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu, ah, betapa tidak sopannya saya. Saya adalah suster Ciel, suster kepala di gereja St. Mikhail ini,"

Sebastian tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Ciel yang bersandiwara sebagai suster kepala. Ah, you really are a liar my little lord. Sedikit geli juga karena masternya yang selalu sok gentleman itu sekarang justru mengenakan pakaian seorang suster. Really, for someone who abandoned his peace.

Sebastian segera mengambil alih. Ia berdeham dan tersenyum ke arah Ciel. "Ini adalah putri tunggal keluarga Audrey, Mistress Gina Audrey, dan saya adalah butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis, suster kepala."

Ciel melirik dingin Sebastian melalui cangkir tehnya yang sedang ia kesap. Sedikit heran dengan Sebastian yang masih menggunakan nama lamanya dan sedikit jengkel karena tahu Sebastian sedang mengejeknya.

Ciel meletakan pelan cangkir tehnya, sama sekali tak terdengar bunyi dentingan antar kaca saat ia meletakannya kembali. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan manis. "Begitu, jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu my lady?" ulangnya sopan.

Cara Ciel bertanya dan memperlakukan Gina membuatnya semakin terpesona. Tak banyak orang yang menghargai Gina sebagai penerus keluarga Audrey karena ia perempuan jadi sikap Ciel padanya membuat Ciel mendapat nilai plus di hati Gina.

"Aku... ibuku menghilang dan salah satu informanku mengatakan bahwa ibuku pernah ada disini, apa kau mengenalnya? Namanya Mersia Theresia Audrey." Ujar Gina sambil berusaha tetap tenang tapi Ciel bisa mendengar nada kecemasan.

Ciel memasang wajah stoic lalu mendesah. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Saya sendiri baru tiga tahun bertugas disini, ah tapi, kalau tidak salah mereka punya daftar catatan domba-domba yang sempat tinggal disini, bisakah anda lebih spesifik tentang tahun keberadaan ibunda anda my lady?" tanya Ciel penuh perhatian.

Sebastian semakin muak. Wajah stoicnya tak ada lagi terpasang senyum. Ia muak melihat Ciel yang menirukannya. Ia muak melihat wajah sang once-master itu terlihat begitu ringan. Seakan tak punya beban seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia berubah menjadi demon. Ah ya, Sebastian ingat kata-kata Ciel saat mereka di padang mawar, Ciel merasa ia seakan terbebas.

Gina menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak tahu kapan spesifiknya..." jawabnya sambil berusaha tak menunjukan emosi.

Kali ini Ciel menunjukan senyum sempurna, "Tenang saja, anda saya izinkan untuk memeriksa daftar catatan itu, tapi... catatan itu ada beratus-ratus jumlahnya mengingat umur gereja ini yang sudah tak muda lagi, apa anda tak apa?"

Gina melirik Sebastian yang kemudian di balas Sebastian dengan senyum yang mirip dengan senyum Ciel, seketika ia merasa lega. "Tak apa. Butlerku bisa melakukannya, sementara kami memeriksa daftar catatan itu, bolehkah kami menginap disini?"

"Tentu!" balas Ciel ceria. "Akan saya minta salah satu suster untuk menunjukan kamar tamu,"

Gina mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan beristirahat, Sebastian, ini perintah, kau boleh mulai memeriksa catatan itu,"

"Yes, my lady," jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk.

Tak lama seorang suster masuk dan membawa Gina menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sebastian berdua dengan Ciel yang masih duduk tenang menikmati Doaarsnya. Momen itu Sebastian manfaatkan untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

"Young master, apa yang anda lakukan di—

"I'm no longer your master, Mr. Butler," ujar Ciel memotong perkataan Sebastian dengan tenang sambil mengesap tehnya. "Silahkan," Ciel menunjukan kursi kosong di hadapannya.

Sebastian mengangguk paham. Ia duduk lalu melirik mantan majikannya itu. His once-master, ia sekarang terlihat begitu tenang dan terorganisasi. Tak ada lagi emosi yang tertahan dan meledak-ledak seperti dulu. Well, he can't lose to the new born demon, isn't he?

"Well, didn't expect to meet you here _my little nun_," ujar Sebastian menyindir. Mencoba menggoda once-masternya seperti waktu yang telah lalu.

However, nampaknya lima tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat the once-earl untuk mendapat ketenangannya. Dari pada memasang rengutan atau decihan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, sekarang tawa kecil malah keluar dari bibir merah muda kecilnya itu.

"True what you've said Mr. Butler. Saya juga tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan anda lagi. What a funny fate," ujarnya.

"You do believe in fate, eh, _my little nun_," sindir Sebastian lagi.

"Yes," Ciel mengangguk, membuat Sebastian sedikit terkejut dengan respon Ciel. Really, sekarang mantan majikannya itu sudah lebih dari siap untuk membuat sebuah kontrak dengan manusia. Sikapnya benar-benar telah sempurna. Ah, mungkin ia sudah mengikat kontrak dengan orang lain dan karena itulah ia bersandirwara sebagai seorang suster kepala sekarang. Bukannya Sebastian perduli. Ia hanya sedikit penasaran.

"Well, demon, angel, even grim reaper are exist aren't they? Isn't that mean fate can be exist as well, don't you think so sir?" Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan sinis dan sedikit kagum yang tak ingin ia repot-repot sembunyikan. Tak ada senyum buatan atau nada menggoda sekarang. "Really, you **do** still have your human side."

Alis Ciel sedikit turun tapi ia tak membiarkan Sebastian menyadarinya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Oleh waktu, perlahan manusia bertumbuh. Dari yang kekanak-kanakan menjadi dewasa. And here you are, tidak lagi berpura-pura sebagai orang dewasa tapi benar-benar telah berubah menjadi dewasa. Walaupun wajah anda masih... yah, setidaknya tinggi anda bertambah," ujar Sebastian mengejek tapi tetap menyembunyikannya dengan rapi di dalam pujian.

Ciel ingin sekali meninju tepat di wajah tampan Sebastian, tapi ia ingat rencananya. Curse the Fate! Genggaman Ciel pada tangkai cangkir sedikit mengerat. Dia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu Sebastian lagi tapi dengan kejamnya takdir mempertemukan mereka. Lain kali, jika ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sang takdir, ia bersumpah akan menghajarnya.

"Shall we?" ujar Ciel akhirnya.

Sebastian menilingkan kepalanya. Berpura-pura tak paham. Ciel mendecih kecil, sikap menjengkelkan Sebastian tak hilang juga rupanya. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit membuat kecelakaan dimana ia menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga? Ah, percuma. This is Sebastian who we talk about.

"Kita ke ruang arsip," jelasnya dengan wajah stoic.

"Sure, terserah anda little nun," balas Sebastian sambil memasang senyum palsu, seperti masa lalu.

Ciel melirik kecil Sebastian yang menatapnya sambil memasang senyum palsu lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tersenyum juga lalu mendahului Sebastian. _Sabar Ciel, begitu urusan mereka selesai, kau akan bisa menjalankan rencanamu kembali_.

"Ah! Apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Sebastian saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang arsip. Ciel hanya diam yang Sebastian anggap sebagai 'ya'. "Kenapa manusia-manusia itu—

"tak berjiwa tapi tetap hidup?" tebak Ciel memotong kalimat Sebastian sekali lagi.

Sebastian mengangguk. Kali ini wajahnya kembali stoic. Jengkel dengan kenyataan bahwa once-masternya itu selangkah lebih di depan dari Sebastian. Harga dirinya agak terluka akibat hal itu tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar.

"Sebenarnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu hal ini mulai terjadi. Orang awam menganggap mereka gila tapi bagi 'kita' pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saya juga tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi seluruh pasien yang tinggal disini mengalami hal yang sama." Ciel kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Ah, dan mungkin ibu dari mistress Gina juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini."

Sebastian menyeringai. Ciel tidak berbohong, seperti manusia. Ia berbohong, seperti iblis. Ciel bilang tak pernah bertemu dengan Mersia Audrey tapi ia tak bilang bahwa ia tak mengenalnya. Tunggu, kenapa Ciel membantunya?

"Jangan salah paham. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebagai suster kepala," jawab Ciel seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sebastian.

* * *

Ciel dan Sebastian sampai di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan rak buku yang menjulang. Ciel berjalan tanpa ragu melewati rak-rak buku diikuti Sebastian. Sebastian memperhatikan ruangan arsip itu. Tak ada debu ataupun sarang laba-laba yang tampak. Kelihatannya mereka menjaga kebersihan tempat ini dengan baik. Kemudian sesuatu lewat dalam pikiran Sebastian. Tak ada laki-laki yang terlihat membantu, kebanyakan suster dan untuk bisa sampai ke tempat tempat tinggi... jangan bilang...

Ia memandang sosok Ciel yang memunggunginya. Bocah itu sudah jago menyiapkan teh dan tahu cara bersikap yang benar. Ia sudah tahu cara menempatkan diri dan mengambil hati orang lain. Dan nampaknya, ia sudah bisa menguasai kekuatannya.

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing Afghan Hound berlari masuk dan menghampiri Ciel. "Sebastian!" ucap Ciel kaget. "Bad boy! Kenapa kau masuk kesini?" ia memarahinya. Anjing itu justru menjilati Ciel dan meminta perhatian lebih.

Sebastian sedikit tersinggung. Jadi ini anjing yang merupakan pemilik asli nama 'Sebastian'? tak ia sangka anjing itu masih hidup. Atau ini hanya anjing yang mirip dengan anjing keluarga Phantomhive dulu dan Ciel sengaja memberinya nama begitu untuk menghina Sebastian?

"Maafkan anjing saya sir, ia sudah tua dan manja, umurnya sudah berbelas tahun jadi ia agak susah diperintahdan berada jauh dari saya," Ciel menunjukan wajah penuh rasa bersalah yang sukses membuat Sebastian mual. Mantan majikannya itu sudah berubah menjadi aktor yang handal.

"Saya rasa anda bisa menurunkan topeng anda saat kita hanya berdua," ujar Sebastian dingin.

Ciel tersenyum manis. "What mask? Saya hanya minta maaf," ujarnya sambil menilingkan kepala ke samping.

Sebastian baru saja akan membalas Ciel ketika tiba-tiba grand window di ruang arsip pecah. Sesosok berambut merah dengan coatnya yang juga berwarna merah menerobos masuk. Ia berlagak sok keren tapi begitu melihat Sebastian ia langsung melompat ke arah Sebastian.

"Sebas-chaaaa~n!" ujar sosok yang kita kenal sebagai shinigami bernama Grell itu.

Dengan tanpa masalah Sebastian bergeser ke samping, menyebabkan Grell membentur dinding. Ciel memijit keningnya. Kemana hilangnya empat tahun penuh ketenangan yang ia rasakan dulu?

"_Sabarlah Ciel... aku tahu kau lebih baik dari ini_!" suara ceria seorang perempuan terngiang di kepala Ciel dan membuat senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Pikiran Ciel melayang ke empat tahun yang lalu. Sosok gadis mungil misterius berambut perak panjang menjuntai memeluknya dari belakang. Baju terusan putih sosok itu berkibar ditiup angin. Tawa lepas terdengar dari bibirnya yang membuat Ciel tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Meskipun begitu mendengar suara melengking Grell, sakit kepala itu tak hilang 100%.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Grell-san?" tanya Sebastian dingin.

"Ah! Sebas-chan! Apa kau tak merindukankuuu~?" ucap Grell sambil memajukan bibirnya ke arah Sebastian.

Sebastian mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Grell dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. Well, setidaknya Ciel bisa melihat wajah jengkel Sebastian.

"Kau tahu, kau harus mengganti rugi kaca yang kau pecahkan," ujar Ciel tenang. Setidaknya ia tidak sejengkel tadi berkat suara perempuan dipikirannya itu.

Grell kemudian berkedip menatap Ciel. "Brat! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Kalian melakukan penyelidikan lagi—tunggu, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti seorang suster?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karna aku suster kepala disini. Jadi, mind to explain why are you coming here?" tanya Ciel sambil tersenyum tapi aura kematian muncul mengelilinginya. Harga dirinya sudah cukup ia jatuhkan, ia tak perlu Grell untuk mengingatkan bahwa sebenarnya dia **laki-laki**.

"Ieeee! Jangan begitu! Auramu membuatku merinding tak karuan!" Grell berkata sambil bergaya seperti cacing kepanasan tapi melihat tatapan datar Ciel dan Sebastian ia berhenti. "Baik, baik. Akan kujelaskan, berhubung kau adalah suster kepala disini—yang tak kumengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi—aku ingin menanyakan tentang manusia-manusia tak berjiwa itu dan meminta daftar nama mereka."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Kau lupa? Kami dewa kematian! Ini tugas kami! Hhh, dan lagi kasus 'jiwa yang hilang' makin marak, terutama di daerah sekitar sini," gerutu Grell. Mata Ciel sedikit membulat tapi hal itu tak disadari kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sebastian tertarik. Ciel melirik Sebastian dingin.

Grell, melihat Sebastian tertarik langsung menghampiri Sebastian dan menempel di tangannya. "Aih, kau penasaran ya? Aku akan memberitahumu asal kau mau memberiku ciuman panaaa~s," tawar Grell. "Seperti malam itu~"

Ciel membeku. _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan mengingatnya. Kau sudah janji dengan Yue. Yue... ya, kau sudah berjanji dengan Yue._ Gumam Ciel dalam hati menguatkan diri.

"Saya memilih untuk tidak tahu apa-apa kalau begitu," putus Sebastian tak perduli.

"Baik, baik! Akan kuberitahu! Kau lihatkan orang-orang di ruangan besar itu. Mereka adalah korban kasus jiwa yang hilang. Dunia kami gempar karenanya dan entah kenapa gereja ini punya hubungan erat dengan korban-korbannya. Semua korban dirawat disini sampai mati atau sampai jiwanya kembali." Jelas Grell.

"Jiwanya bisa kembali?" alis Sebastian bertaut. Belum sempat Sebastian mendengar jawaban dari Grell, suara Ciel menghentikan obrolan singkat Grell dan Sebastian.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Ciel sambil mengelus kepala 'Sebastian'nya santai. "Arsip-arsipnya ada disini, aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini, silahkan mencari." Ciel menunjuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya baru saja Ciel buka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huh? Sejak kapan bocah itu tersenyum sepertimu?" tanya Grell memandang punggung Ciel yang perlahan menghilang di lorong panjang diikuti 'sebastian'nya.

Sebastian tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Grell. Ia lebih memilih fokus dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapat. Ciel bilang, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan ibu dari Gina dan Grell bilang gereja ini menampung semua korban jiwa yang hilang sampai mereka mati atau jiwa mereka kembali. Tapi jumlah manusia yang tinggal disini tidak sebanyak itu. Apakah itu berarti... dan bahkan para dewa kematian mencari daftar nama para korban kesini... ada sesuatu yang besar yang sedang terjadi, dan ia yakin, Ciel terlibat di dalamnya.

* * *

"Sebastian, aku ingin kau memeriksa riwayat suster kepala itu," ujar Gina saat Sebastian menyajikan makan malam di kamarnya.

Majikannya tak berniat turun ke ruang makan meskipun ia benci dengan yang namanya sendirian. Karena itu ia meminta Sebastian meminjam dapur dan membuat makanan lalu menemaninya makan di kamarnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ia masih muda tapi sudah menjadi suster kepala. Bagaimana menurutmu Sebastian?"

"Tentang apa my lady?" balas Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti Sebastian. Maksudku tentang suster itu tentu saja. Aku yakin dia ada hubungannya dengan ibuku. Meskipun aku sedikit menyukainya tapi aku tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal." Ucapnya sambil menyantap roast beefnya.

"Saya sependapat dengan anda my lady. Meskipun begitu kita tak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa untuk sekarang—

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan keras. Seorang remaja, seumuran dengan Ginalah yang mendobrak pintu itu. Rambutnya coklat dan diikat sembarangan. Di wajahnya sama sekali tak terpasang raut jawah bersalah.

"Hei nona! Apa kau tidak berniat ikut makan di ruang makan?"

Wajah Gina menunjukan ketidaksukaan. Siapa gadis dihadapannya ini dan kenapa ia berani masuk ke kamar Gina tanpa mengetuk pintu. Apakah karena ia orang biasa jadi tak tahu tata krama?

"namaku Frey! Aku tahu kau mistress Gina Audrey! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu!" ucapnya ceria.

Baru saja Sebastian ingin mengusir gadis itu dengan cara lembut, Ciel dengan tanpa peringatan muncul dari balik pintu seperti hantu. "Frey... ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang 'membuat ketidaknyamanan' pada orang?" ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Aww! Maafkan aku suster Ciel! Tapi aku yakin makan di kamar sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menjemput Gina! Tunggu, kenapa kau tau aku ada disini? Ah sudahlah, kau memang selalu begitu."

Gina sedikit mengerutkan kening. Beraninya perempuan itu sok akrab dan memanggil nama kecilnya? Dan bisa0bisanya ia bersikap tak sopan pada suster kepala? Ia tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh ketika Frey langsung menariknya dari atas tempat tidur.

"Ayolah! Bukankah lebih baik kita bersosialisasi? Walaupun tak lama, kau tetap mau tak mau berinteraksi dengan kami'kan?" ujarnya sambil menyeret Gina yang tak sempat atau memang Sebastian sengaja tak selamatkan.

Gina mendesah. "Baiklah, kurasa tak ada salahnya."

Alis Ciel bergerak naik. Kaget dengan reaksi Gina yang dengan mudahnya menyerah. Well, bukan urusannya juga. Yang penting ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai suster kepala, apa jadinya jika suster kepala gereja St. Mikhail tak bisa menjaga kenyamanan domba-domba yang datang?

"Majikanmu yang baru, sedikit menunjukan kelemahannya, tapi sisanya dia memang jiwa kesukaanmu," komentar Ciel memandang kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ya, dia sedikit lebih bisa dikendalikan," balas Sebastian sambil memasang senyum palsu ke arah Ciel.

"Mana Grell-san?" tanya Ciel mengalihkan. Tahu pasti bahwa Sebastian ingin menjebaknya.

Sebastian sedikit terganggu. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan shinigami yang satu itu. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya saat dulu ia mau... ah, cukup. "Dia segera kembali begitu mendapat apa yang ia cari. Oh, dan saya sudah memperbaiki grand window di ruang arsip." ucap Sebastian ditutup senyum sempurnanya seperti biasa.

Ciel membalas senyuman itu sama sempurnanya dengan Sebastian. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda."

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain tapi siapapun pasti tak ingin berada pada jarak kurang dari lima meter dari mereka. Senyum boleh terpasang, tapi latar belakang kilat yang menyambar? Oh...

* * *

Siapa yang menyangka, Gina dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Frey. Awalnya pembicaraan mereka hanya satu arah, Frey bicara sementara Gina mendengarkan. Tapi entah apa, nampaknya Frey berhasil membuka hati Gina. Well, bukan hal yang mengejutkan mengingat Gina sangat haus akan perhatian dan nampaknya Frey memberi apa yang Gina butuhkan. Sayang Sebastian kurang menyukai hal itu tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memastikan hal 'itu' tidak terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia berdiri di samping majikannya sementara Ciel duduk bersama para suster lainnya, nampaknya berpura-pura menikmati makanan. Di ruang makan itu penuh oleh anak-anak dan para suster. Tak ada pegawai laki-laki yang membuat Sebastian semakin yakin tentang dugaannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah lorong. Seorang pria berjanggut tebal muncul dengan penuh peluh dan nafas yang tak beraturan. "Su—suster! Tolong! Putraku! Putraku yang diculik sudah kembali! Tapi—tapi dia bertingkah aneh! Dia seperti—seperti kosong!"

Diculik? Alis wajah Sebastian tetap stoic tapi otaknya mulai bekerja.

"Apa?! Lagi-lagi?!" jerit salah seorang suster.

Gina dan Sebastian saling bertatapan. Pikiran Sebastian langsung tertuju pada satu hal. Jadi inikah kasus jiwa yang hilang itu? Mereka melirik ke arah Ciel yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pria itu.

"Kalian jagalah para anak-anak," perintahnya tetap tenang kepada para suster. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Gina. "My lady, saya sarankan anda beristirahat malam ini," setelah itu Ciel menghilang bersama pria itu.

"Apakah setiap kasus ini terjadi suster Ciel yang dipanggil?" tanya Gina pada salah satu suster.

Suster yang ditanya mengangguk. "Berkat dia mereka yang mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti itu masih hidup dan kalau beruntung, mereka sembuh. Semenjak kedatangannya tiga tahun yang lalu, gereja yang terabaikan ini menjadi dibutuhkan dan diperhatikan jadi semua orang yang mengenalnya menghormatinya dan jika terjadi sesuatu selalu mendatanginya." Jelas sang suster.

Sebastian dan Gina saling tatap dan paham pikiran masing-masing. Mereka memang berjalan ke arah kamar, tapi begitu tak ada yang melihat, Sebastian segera menggendong Gina dan membawanya mengikuti kemana Ciel pergi.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mungil beratap jerami. Mereka bersembunyi di balik jejeran pohon di dekat rumah itu. Sebastian menghilangkan auranya agar Ciel tak menyadari keberadaan Sebastian.

"Suster! Suster! Tolong! Anakku!" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Ciel.

Ciel terlihat berusaha menenangkan sang ibu lalu berjalan ke arah anak yang dimaksud. Seorang anak gadis. Ia memerika kedua matanya lalu membuka mulutnya. Ciel kemudian memeriksa seluruh tubuh anak itu dan terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Bawa dia ke gereja," ujar Ciel.

Tak lama terdengar jeritan dari arah lain.

"Suster! Putriku baru saja diculik!" ujar seorang wanita yang agak lebih muda dari ibu itu.

Ciel terkejut dan segera berlari ke arah yang wanita itu tunjukan. Sebastian dan Gina saling bertatapan, kemudian Gina mengangguk. Segera mereka berdua menyusul pergerakan Ciel.

~The Nun of devil, chapter 2 end~


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna-san... huehehe, merayakan munculnya **Ciel**, meski cuman di dalam mimpi si 'Ciel', saya tetep happy! Dan mengabaikan buku SBMPTN daku~ yep, saya hiatus gara-gara persiapan masuk uni juga damn internet positif! grrr!... jesss... geleu-geleu... tapi berkat Ciel geleunya ilang ^ o ^ daaaa~n saya masih jengkel sama sebas jadi fic daku yang temanya lope-lope masih ngadat... -_-" gomen ya... ngomong-ngomong saya happy farm ngeliat review, hahaha! ohya, disini banyak SKIP, SKIP kayaknya... entah saya saja yang merasa begitu atau kalian jgua merasakan hal yang sama ?

**Seidocamui-san**, wkwkwk! Saya senang sekali liat reviewmu Seidocamui-san! Terima kasih banyak (^o^)/

Ummm... kapan ya? Itu masih lama kayaknya ^^" soalnya Sebas sama Ciel'kan masih saling benci jadi Sebastian kurang senang ngungkit soal Ciel, terlebih lagi ke Gina yang notabene masternya sekarang...

Percakapan mereka sadis ya, *smirk* saya seneng aja ngebikin Ciel tuh ga tergantung sama Sebas atau tepuk sebelah kaki sama si Sebas, sekali-kali pengen bikin Sebas kalah ama Ciel, wkwk

Iya, tenang, begitu Sebas ninggalin si penyihir tcilik ga imut menyebalkan Sulivan ntu, saya pasti secepat mungkin mengembalikan Ciel ke Sebas, hehe...

p.s.r... umm... mau author juga gitu... tapi Yana-sensei bikin author jengkel sama Sebastian... -_-" tapi author usahain dalam minggu ini author update lah...

**Kawaii Tenshi-san**, hehe, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya dan makasih buat pujiannya :) semoga chap ini menyenangkan hati Tenshi-san,

**Siapa**... siapa? Siapa ya? Tunggu... Aku siapa?! Wkwk, bercanda kok... tapi dari reviewmu (yang saya bener-bener terima kasih banyak untuknya) wah, kamu pasti SMP, kalau engga SMA kelas 1 atau 2 iyakan? Hahaha! (Sok tau deh ini author -_-")

Tapi keren loh! Ciel nya kayak cewek tapi cool gitu, ;)

PSR: Yue... siapa ya? Tebak deh, tebak! Tapi di chap ini sosok Yue makin jelas loh...

**Cho Min Ra-san**, pertama, makasih buat reviewnya ya :) saya sangat menghargainya loh! Hehe, dan terima kasih atas pujiannya :) semoga chap selanjutnya tetap ngebawa Min Ra-san :)

Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah memfav+follow **Vivii Natsumeyuujin-san, Lawliet Vert-san, Dicchan Takaminata-n-san, Blukang Blarang-san, Chernaya Shapochka-san, Diyunjae-san, dan Cho Min Ra-san. Para Silent Reader** juga, arigatou *bow*

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana-sensei, kalau punya author... author bakal bikin diri author jadi demon dan ngerebut Ciel dari Sebastian... tapi ga kayak Claude ya...

**Warning** : Cross dressing Ciel, hateful Sebastian, slight SebastianxOC, slight CielxOC, late CielxSebas, typos, kadang kalimat langsung menggunakan bahasa inggris karena author ngerasa kalimat itu lebih oke diucapin dalam bahasa inggris.

* * *

.

.

**New Life**

**Nun in A(r)mor**

**.**

**.**

Dalam satu malam, besok paginya tiga orang gadis muda masuk ke dalam perlindungan Ciel di gereja st. Mikhail dan dua orang gadis lainnya diculik. Tak sampai disitu, selama dua hari belakangan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang diculik dan muncul kembali tak berjiwa. Dan tempat mereka muncul selalu beragam. Tak ada pola khusus kecuali gender dari para korban. Hal ini membuat Ciel memijit keningnya lelah. Sekarang korbannya lebih spesifik, hanya gadis muda.

Ketukan lembut terdengar, suster Marine, salah satu suster bawahan Ciel datang membawakan cokies dan segelas air. Ciel tersenyum lembut dan mempersilahkan suster Marine. Ternyata ia datang karena mengkhawatirkan Ciel.

Ia tak banyak bicara karena tahu Ciel sedang sibuk berpikir jadi ia hanya mengatakan hal seperlunya lalu keluar. Ciel mendesah, melepaskan topeng yang terus ia pasang. Kasus kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Belum lagi Sebastian yang ikut ambil peran.

Ciel mendecih ketika beberapa hari yang lalu Sebastian dan Gina ikut campur. Ia tidak kaget mereka mengikutinya, yang tak ia suka, Sebastian ikut campur. Saat Ciel hampir berhasil mengejar pelaku, Gina dan Sebastian muncul dari persembunyian. Ciel yang awalnya ingin menggunakan kekuatannya jadi batal karena Gina tak tahu apa Ciel sebenarnya.

Gina segera mengambil alih memerintahkan Sebastian mengejar pelaku dan meminta Ciel menunggu. Ia tak butuh penghalang untuk sekarang. Dan tunduk pada Gina, membiarkannya mengambil alih urusan saat itu? Jangan harap. Tapi untuk seseorang yang bisa kabur dari kejaran Sebastian... sudah pasti ia kuat.

_Hhh... kenapa mereka tak cepat pergi?_ Ciel bergumam sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih jengkel.

Ciel menoleh ke arah luar jendela ruang kerjanya dan mendapat pemandangan yang membuatnya menyernyitkan dahi. Salah satu anak yatim piatu yang agak manja dengan Ciel sedang duduk minum teh dengan seorang lady. Frey dan Gina duduk di taman sambil sesekali tertawa. Tak lama kernyitan itu menghilang, digantikan senyum gelap.

* * *

Frey dan Gina menikmati teh mereka sambil sesekali tertawa. Mereka berbagi kisah tentang hilangnya orang tua Gina dan bagaimana Ciel menyelamatkan Frey dari kematian. Tentang Gina yang mencari orang tuanya berkeliling semua tempat dan Frey yang dicalonkan Ciel untuk menjadi suster nanti.

"Kau tahu, suster Ciel benar-benar tegas dan tak pilih kasih loh! Jadi aku tak merasa seperti tak punya orang tua." Ujar Frey sambil tertawa riang.

"Tapi dia membuatmu tak bisa keluar bukan? Kau akan menjadi suster juga'kan? Apa kau... tak ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Gina sambil menatap tulus Frey.

Frey terdiam. "Aku—tak tahu... suster Ciel... membutuhkanku." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Mereka berdua saling tatap dan kemudian senyum tulus muncul di wajah kedua gadis itu. Frey kembali duduk tenang di tempat awalnya dan Gina kembali mengesap tehnya.

"Aku yakin suster Ciel pengertian." Ujar Frey.

"Dan aku yakin Sebastian bisa membujuknya." Ujar Gina.

Senyum mereka, mereka telah sepakat untuk membawa Frey mengikuti Gina. Gina merasa Frey bisa menjadi teman yang ia butuhkan karena itu ia tak ingin melepaskan Frey dan Frey merasa Gina bisa memperlihatkan dunia yang baru untuknya.

* * *

Gina sedang melihat-lihat ruang kerja Ciel dan mendapati ruang kerja itu kosong. Ia mendesah lemah dan bermaksud meminta Sebastian yang mencari Ciel tapi terkejut ketika orang yang ia cari berdiri di belakangnya.

"AAAAH! Su—suster Ciel?!" ucap Gina kaget.

Ciel tersenyum lembut. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, my lady?"

Gina menggeleng tapi kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Say, suster, jika aku membawa Frey, apa kau akan menentangnya?"

Ciel menilingkan kepalanya kesamping dan meletakan telunjuknya di pipi sambil memasang ekspresi bingung. "Kau ingin membawanya kemana?"

"Ke—

_Katakan Gina! Katakan!_ Gina berusaha meyakinkan diri. Tapi melihat ekspresi Ciel, entah kenapa ia tak berani dan merasa bersalah di saat yang bersamaan. "Ke kota..." kilah Gina akhirnya.

"Tentu. Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Anda tahu'kan kasus yang sedang terjadi?" Ciel memperingatkan.

Gina menatap Ciel tak berkedip. Matanya menunjukan bahwa ia terlena oleh Ciel, Ciel tersenyum dan membuat Gina tersentak. "Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang Frey katakan..." ia tersenyum kecut. "Akan menyenangkan jika kau bisa ikut aku kembali ke rumah..."

"Jangan terlalu lembek my lady. Keadaanmu membuatmu harus kuat. Jika tidak, you will lost _everything_." Ujar Ciel berharap Gina mengerti maksud ganda pernyataannya.

Tapi Gina bukan Ciel. Gina tidak bisa membuang semua seratus persen dan menjadikan Sebastian _segalanya_ seperti Ciel jadi ia tak mengerti apa yang Ciel maksud. Ciel hanya mendesah kecil. Bukannya ia perduli, ia hanya tak mau Sebastian terlalu lama mengendus urusannya. Ia butuh Gina untuk menyeret tali kekang Sebastian dan membawanya menjauh dari Ciel.

Sepeninggal Gina, Ciel berjalan melewati taman. Desahan kecil berhasil kabur dari bibirnya. Ciel mendongak, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus mengenai wajahnya dan menyebabkan rambutnya yang tak tertutup kerudung dan poninya bergoyang. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan belaian angin dan berkhayal itu adalah tangan seseorang.

Meski Ciel menutup mata, ia seakan bisa melihat seorang gadis memeluknya dan membelai pipi Ciel. Rambut peraknya tergerai dan berterbangan ditiup angin. Wajahnya damai menatap Ciel. Membuat Ciel yakin, semua akan berjalan lancar.

"_Tak apa Ciel... semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau masih menepati janjimu'kan?"_

"Aku masih menepati janjiku..." gumam Ciel.

"Janji apa?"

Mata Ciel langsung terbuka dan ia mendapati, Sebastian berdiri di belakangnya, sedikit membungkuk dan wajahnya tertunduk tegak lurus menatap mata Ciel. Senyum palsu Sebastian yang menyebalkanpun ikut hadir.

Wajah Ciel menjadi kaku tapi ia menghela nafas dan kembali menutup mata setelah tenang. Tak beranjak dari posisinya awalnya yang mendongak ke atas tegak lurus dengan wajah Sebastian. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 15 cm, beberapa helai rambut Sebastian mengenai pipi Ciel.

"Tak apa. Sebaiknya kau urus mastermu. Aku lihat dia terlalu akrab dengan anak didikku." Jawabnya dengan mata tertutup tapi masih bisa merasakan tatapan Sebastian.

"Anda khawatir? My, my, what a nice 'sister' you are." Ucap Sebastian tersenyum mengejek.

"If I'm not, what kind of a nun I would be?" Ciel membalas ikut tersenyum mengejek. Sedikit mengopi kata-kata Sebastian di masa lalu.

Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan dingin. Ia tahu ada yang Ciel sembunyikan dan tak ingin Sebastian sampai mengetahuinya. Tapi itu bisa dikesampingkan, yang penting sekarang bagaimana cara membuat Gina menjauh dari Frey. Ia setuju dengan Ciel, tak ingin Frey ikut campur dengan Gina.

Ciel dan Sebastian masih saling adu tatap ketika terdengar geraman. Bersamaan mereka menunduk dan mendapati 'Sebastian' menggeram pada Sebastian. Sebastian memandang sinis anjing itu. Ia bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari demon tapi lucunya ia masih setia pada majikannya yang sekarang juga demon. Itu kenapa ia membenci anjing. Mereka bodoh karena kesetiaan mereka dan bagaimana mereka mengingatkan Sebastian pada keadaannya.

Ciel tersenyum tipis melihat anjingnya yang berusaha melindungi Ciel. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjingnya pelan. "It's okay, Sebastian."

Untuk sesaat Sebastian hampir terpancing. Ciel sengaja memanggil nama anjing itu tapi satu kali pun ia tak berniat memanggil nama demon itu. Seakan ia ingin menunjukan bahwa anjingnya lebih pantas menggunakan nama itu. Atau mungkin itu cara Ciel menyindir keadaan Sebastian? Entahlah, tapi apa jadinya jika ia benar-benar tersulut? Segera ia tersenyum dan memohon izin meninggalkan Ciel lebih dahulu yang ia yakin sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Gina bukan Ciel jadi meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu adalah hal yang bodoh. Gina akan mengamuk dan bahkan bisa memutuskan bunuh diri. Jadi yang paling baik adalah mengancamnya. Itu lebih efektif, belum lagi Gina jatuh cinta dengan Sebastian.

"My lady, apa anda tidak terlalu baik hati pada anak itu?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka hanya berdua di kamarnya.

Gina menatap datar Sebastian. "Apa maksudmu Sebastian?"

"Saya lihat anda terlalu merendahkan diri anda my lady. Saya harap anda tak lupa bahwa status anda dengan anak itu sangatlah berbeda jauh." jawab Sebastian masih tenang.

"Merendah—ukh! Aku hanya menambah koleksi pelayanku," kilah Gina.

"Benarkah? Bukankah anda ingin mendapat seorang sahabat? Anda bahkan menceritakan kisah yang seharusnya tak anda ceritakan. Ia bisa mencemari nama baik anda."

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu!" protes Gina tak terima.

"Lihatlah. Anda bahkan melawan saya dan malah membelanya." Sebastian membalas tenang.

Gina mendesah. "Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"My lady, apa anda yakin? Dia bisa melemahkan tekad anda." Sebastian memperingatkan.

"KUBILANG AKU TAHU APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN! Kau—! Kau harus ikuti perintahku! Kau tak berhak melawanku!" Gina lepas kendali.

Sebastian memandang Gina dingin dan membuat Gina tersentak. "Begitukah? Asal anda tahu, saya tak menyukai jiwa yang lemah, my lady..."

Gina terluka oleh kata-kata Sebastian. Ia segera meraih coat dan tasnya lalu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sebastian. Sebastian tahu pasti kemana perginya tapi ia tak menghentikannya. Semua justru berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sebastian sedang berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar para suster yang mengatakan bahwa Gina dan Frey pergi ke kota. Sebastian mendesah dan kemudian tersentak seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. Segera ia berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa mengikuti Gina.

* * *

Gina dan Frey sedang melihat-lihat toko ketika mereka melewati gang gelap dan kesadaran mereka langsung kabur. Yang mereka berdua ingat hanyalah seorang pria berkerudung lusuh tersenyum dingin ke arah mereka.

di tempat lain tiga orang sosok shinigami tengah berdiri di atas atap tanpa disadari orang-rang yang ada di bawahnya. mereka seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ukh! Kau yakin dia akan muncul senpai?" tanya Ronald pada Grell yang tengah berdiri di ujung atap sambil membentangkan lengan dan tersenyum lebar.

Grell mengamuk karena diganggu. "Tentu saja! Menurut perhitunganku dia pasti muncul sebent—

"KYAAAAAA!" suara teriakan membuat senyum di wajah Grell mengembang.

Di belakang mereka, William membenarkan kacamatanya lalu melompat menuju ke arah suara. Mengabaikan Ronald dan Grell yang protes karena ditinggal di belakang. "Kenapa aku harus bekerja dengan mereka." Gerutunya.

Mereka berhasil mengejar target mereka dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian lusuh membawa dua orang gadis. Ia menyeringai lalu merapalkan sesuatu. Setelah itu, entah dari mana berjatuhan jarum-jarum ke tubuh para shinigami. ternyata sosok yang mereka kejar adalah seorang penyihir.

"EGGHH! Penyihir sialan!" gerutu Grell saat melihat ujung jubah merahnya robek.

Jarum-jarum itu tak melukai para shinigami tapi berhasil menghambat gerakan mereka. Penyihir itu pun kabur melewati atap-atap rumah membawa kedua gadis yang ia culik digendongannya.

Saat Grell melompat mengejarnya, seseorang mengimbangi kecepatan Grell dan melemparkan pisau yang mengenai jubah orang yang Grell kejar. Pisau itu menghentikan gerakannya. Grell menoleh dan tawa senang lepas dari bibirnya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan lampu sudah dipadamkan. Ciel baru bemaksud kembali ke ruang kerjanya ketika suster Winfrey, salah satu suster bawahan Ciel berlari memanggil namanya dengan panik.

"Suster Ciel! Suster Ciel!" suara suster Winfrey terdengar dari ujung lorong.

Ciel berbalik pelan. "Ada apa suster Winfrey?" tanya Ciel dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Mistress Gina dan Frey! Mereka berdua diculik!"

Mata Ciel sempat membulat sedikit tapi dengan cepat ia kembali tenang dan mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari mereka, kau pergi menjaga gadis yang lain."

"What about the butler?" tanyanya masih diliputi cemas.

"I believe he already on his way,"

Sepeninggal suster Winfrey, seringai gelap muncul di wajah Ciel. Terlihat dua buah gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Perlahan, senandung terdengar darinya seraya grand window terbuka lebar dan Ciel menghilang di balik gelapnya malam.

* * *

Sebastian mendarat di salah satu atap rumah ketika ia melihat tiga shinigami yang familiar juga memiliki tujuan yang sama. Grell, Ronald Knox, dan William T. Spears juga mengejar penyihir yang menculik masternya.

"Sebas-chaaa~n!" Grell langsung kegirangan dan melompat ke arah Sebastian. "Kau datang karena rindu padaku?!" ,lupa bahwa mereka sedang mengejar orang.

"Whoa?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mr. Demon?" tanya Ronald dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Selamat malam, gentleman." Balas Sebastian membungkuk sopan.

"Tch! Apa yang kau lakukan disini kaiju?" dari suara Will terdengar jelas ketidaksukaan.

"Saya khawatir," Sebastian menoleh dan melihat Gina yang tak sadarkan diri tengah digendong. "Master saya telah merepotkan anda tuan penyihir." Ucapnya ditutup dengan senyum.

Penyihir yang Sebastian lempar dengan pisau itu berdecih lalu menyerang Sebastian, Sebastian tersenyum dan menghindar dengan mudah. Gantinya, serangan itu malah mengenai Ronald dan membuatnya pusing. serangan itu seperti sebuah bola-bola kabu yang membuat pandanganmu kabur dan tubuhmu lemas.

Sebastian melempar pisaunya dengan akurat. Memastikan ladynya yang tak sadarkan diri itu tak terkena impact dan ketiga shinigami ikut menyerang dengan death schyte mereka. Tapi nampaknya penyihir itu gesit. Ia dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan-serangan mereka walaupun terkadang serangan mereka mengenainya. ia hanya mendecih kecil tapi setelah itu tertawa maniak ketika melihat darahnya sendiri.

Penyihir itu menyeringai, "More player... more payment, khukhhukkhu!"

Sebastian menyadari sesuatu. Penyihir itu masih manusia, anehnya dia punya kekuatan yang berbeda dengan penyihir biasanya dan auranya, ada yang lain yang tak pernah Sebastian lihat. Baunya busuk tapi tak seperti malaikat yang terjatuh itu.

Mereka terus berkejaran sambil sesekali si penyihir berbalik dan merapal mantra perusak ke arah Sebastian dan para shinigami. Sekali mantranya mengenai death scynthe milik Grell dan membuat benda itu tak bergerak. Untungnya Will bisa membebaskan death scynthe Grell.

"Hum, aku bosan bermain kejar-kejaran," setelah bicara begitu si penyihir melompat turun ke tanah lapang dan mulai merapalkan sesuatu.

Sebastian dan ketiga shinigami ikut mendarat di sana tapi tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir bercahaya melingkari mereka. Lingkaran sihir itu bercahaya dan menyambarkan api dari setiap sisi garisnya tapi bukan api yang seperti orang biasa lihat, itu api hitam.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Grell histeris sambil bergerak aneh. "Kenapa kakiku tak bisa lepas dari tanah?!"

"Sihir putih... tapi digunakan untuk hal jahat." Jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Sebenarnya penyihir itu maunya apa?!" gerutu Ronald Knox sambil berusaha menarik-narik kakinya lepas dari tanah. Gagal. yang ada, pasir-pasir di sekeliling kakinya ulai melingkari dan mengeratkan cengkramannya, membuat kaki Ronald mulai berdarah.

William membetulkan kacamatanya jengkel. selain ia harus terimmobilize, ia juga mau tak mau berdiri di sebelah Sebastian. "Kenapa aku harus berdiri di dekat makhluk ini..."

Penyihir itu mulai kembali merapalkan mantra. Kali ini Sebastian tahu mantra apa itu. Mantra perusak. Tch, ia heran, kenapa ada saja iblis yang mengajari manusia mantra-mantra sihir. Dan keempat makhluk immortal itu kembali diserang oleh bunga-bunga api yang tak terlalu mempengaruhi Sebastian tapi para shinigamilah yang terkena. Sebastian sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak ada perintah. sepanjang masternya masih aman ia tak akan bertindak gegabah.

"Dia masih manusia'kan?" tanya Grell jengkel. "Kenapa ia sekuat itu?"

Penyihir itu tertawa puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Gina dan Frey lalu kembali merapal mantra tapi semua terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara kaki mendarat di atas cerobong asap yang agak tinggi. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian suster berdiri tegak disana.

* * *

Ciel sampai dan menemukan Frey juga Gina tidak sadarkan diri, terbaring di dalam sesuatu yang mirip dengan gelembung sabun raksasa. Bedanya, sesuatu itu dikelilingi sihir dan roh jahat.

Disana, Sebastian, Grell, William, dan Ronald Knox sudah dalam keadaan bertempur. Tawa hampir lepas dari bibir Ciel ketika melihat Sebastian masih menggunakan pisau perak sebagai senjatanya. Entah menurut Sebastian itu lebih mudah atau ia memang telah menjadi agak lembut dan sentimentil, oh, terserah. Ciel tak perduli.

"Whaaaaa?! Kenapa kau kesini?! Sudah kuduga kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini!" Grell langsung ceriwis.

Sebastian sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Di hadapannya, his once-master, berdiri penuh keagungan dan ketenangan dengan pakaian susternya, terlihat begitu cantik di bawah cahaya bulan sabit.

"Apa yang—" William sendiri tak bisa menemukan kata-kata ketika melihat Ciel.

"Hummm... another visitor~ wanna join the game?" sindir si penyihir sambil tertawa sadis.

Ciel tersenyum manis, membuat si penyihir tersentak. "I love game, however, saya percaya kedua gadis itu adalah gadis-gadis yang ada di bawah pengawasan saya, mind to give them back?" tanyanya sopan tanpa menghapus senyum di wajah.

"Kheh," si penyihir mendengus. "Apa kau bercanda? Suster, sebaiknya anda sadar diri. Anda berada di tempat seharusnya anda tak berada," Dan si penyihir mulai merapalkan sebuah mantra. Tangannya seakan mengumpulkan cahaya berwarna hijau.

Ciel mendesah. "Kenapa kalian tak pernah membuat ini mudah?" gerutunya dan disaat yang bersamaan, tangan Ciel bergerak seakan menggapai sesuatu.

_Kalian?_ Gumam Sebastian dalam hati. _Ini semakin menarik..._

Perlahan, Ciel melepas sarung tangan kanan putihnya. Di jari tengahnya melingkar sebuah cincin pipih polos dan dari cincin itu cahaya perlahan berkumpul membentuk sesuatu. Sebuah busur tanpa tali yang berbentuk elegan berwarna perak. Tepat sebelum si penyihir melemparkan kumpulan cahaya, Ciel bergerak seakan menarik anak panah. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya melesat bagai anak panah, memecah kumpulan cahaya, juga melukai tangan si penyihir.

Ronald tersentak. "Itu—!"

"Death schyte..." gumam William tanpa sadar.

Sebastian sendiri melihat apa yang Ciel pegang. Matanya beralih ke tangan Ciel yang kini telanjang tanpa sarung tangan. Tak ada tanda perjanjian dibuat, itu berarti Ciel menjadi suster bukan karena masternya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begini dan itu menarik perhatian Sebastian.

Penyihir itu melemparkan bola-bola api ke arah Ciel dengan cepat tapi dengan mudah Ciel menghindar dan kembali memanahnya walaupun kali ini panah cahaya itu hanya mengenai bahu si penyihir karena penyihir itu pun tak kalah cepat. Ciel tak heran, karena ia sudah biasa.

Sambil menahan kesakitan, si penyihir bermaksud membalas, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Ciel sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah stoic dan aura gelap yang mengerikan. Kegelapan yang menariknya dan tak bisa dilepaskan.

"Kau... 'chaos', dunia yang sudah teratur ini, tak dapat membiarkan sesuatu bertingkah di luar keserasian. Musnahlah," ucapnya dengan tenang lalu melewati tubuh si penyihir yang telah ditembus death schyte miliknya entah kapan.

"Bagaimana kau—

Ciel tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si penyihir. Sayang hanya kedua makhluk itu saja yang tahu apa yang Ciel katakan. Senyum manis tersampir di wajah Ciel menjadi pemandangan terakhir si penyihir.

_Chaos_... sekali lagi Sebastian menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari kata-kata Ciel.

Bagi orang biasa, Ciel mungkin hanya melewatinya, tapi bagi para immortal, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas death schyte Ciel menembus dada si penyihir dengan kecepatan tak terduga. Sosok si penyihirpun menghilang, pecah menjadi cahaya hijau yang perlahan meredup lalu menghilang. sayang ketiga shinigami itu melewatkan sebuah detail penting.

Dalam satu gerakan harmoni, Ciel mengangkat kedua gadis itu dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Sebastian dengan sempurna. Keempat makhluk immortal di hadapan Ciel itupun sudah bisa bergerak. Penyihir telah mati jadi sihirnya pun ikut sirna.

Para dewa kematian dan Sebastian sendiri tak berkata apa-apa. Mereka terdiam membeku dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka. Ciel, sang new-born demon, membunuh penyihir yang sempat membuat mereka kewalahan dan bahkan memegang sebuah death schyte.

Senyum manis kembali terpasang dan kali ini ia arahkan ke Sebastian sambil menyerahkan Gina. "Sorry for letting my eyes off from your mistress. Padahal sayalah yang bertanggung jawab, hhh, such a shame on me," ujarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dingin dan memasang wajah stoic. Kebencian yang ia rasakan pada Ciel kembali muncul kepermukaan. Entah kenapa melihat sifat congkak once-masternya itu membuatnya marah. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat amarahnya sedikit menguap.

"Unh... suster—Ciel? Apa yang—

"Tidurlah my little lamb. It's just a dream. Sister will sing a lullaby for you. Go deep to the sea of your imitation world..." saat Ciel mengatakan kalimat itu, ia seakan mengucapkan mantra yang membuat bukan hanya Frey tapi juga Gina semakin larut dalam tidurnya.

William berjalan ke arah Ciel. Ada yang agak aneh dengan keadaannya. Ia menatap Ciel tanpa berkedip. Ciel menilingkan kepalanya sedikit melihat tingkah William lalu tertawa kecil, membuat William salah tingkah.

"What can I do for you sir?" tanya Ciel berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehem... Tentang death schynte yang anda pegang dan tentang penyihir tadi. Bisakah anda jelaskan?" ujar William berusaha mengembalikan wajah stoicnya.

Grell memandang Ciel jengkel sambil menggigit ujung bajunya. "Tch! Kau tahu sesuatu'kan brat?!"

Ciel tersenyum manis. "Saya ingin sekali menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi saya ragu ini waktu yang tepat. Saya harus mengantar para gadis tidur, bagaimana kalau kalian besok datang ke st. Mikhail? Nanti akan saya jelaskan. Sekarang, saya yakin saya dan Mr. Butler harus mohon diri."

William menangguk setuju tanpa bersuara sementara Grell semakin jengkel. Ronald sampai harus menahannya agar tidak menerjang Ciel. Mereka menghilang di dalam kegelapan sambil Will menyeret Grell yang tak mau pergi karena Sebastian. Ciel sendiri tidak perduli dan mengajak Sebastian untuk kembali ke gereja. Sebastian mengikutinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun.

* * *

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ciel berbalik menghadap ke arah Sebastian yang berjalan di belakangnya dan tersenyum menahan kedongkolan.

Sejak mereka meninggalkan ketiga shinigami dan sampai di gereja bahkan setelah meletakan Gina serta Frey, Sebastian terus-terusan memandangnya terang-terangan tanpa henti dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Sebastian sedikit terhibur dengan kenyataan bahwa ia berhasil membuat Ciel dongkol tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sejak awal anda memang sengaja menggunakan Frey dan lady Gina sebagai umpan. Anda sengaja membuat saya menegur lady Gina agar ia emosi dan membawa Frey ke kota sebagai pancingan. Berpura-pura ramah pada lady Gina agar ia luluh dengan anda dan bertingkah seakan membantu saya padahal anda hanya ingin mengusir saya keluar secepatnya. Bukan begitu, my little nun?" Sebastian menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Ciel tertawa kecil. "As expect from you,"

"There's something that you keep from me... perintah majikan saya adalah untuk mengawasi dan mencari tahu tentang anda, jadi jangan tersinggung jika saya sering muncul," ujar Sebastian tersenyum manis.

Ciel balas tersenyum manis juga. "No problem mr. Butler, galilah dengan cakarmu sampai kau puas,"

Sebastian membungkuk ke arah Ciel. "Good night my little kitten,"

Ciel balas membungkuk kecil. "Good night, Mr. leashed wolf,"

Leashed? Sebastian tertawa mendengar kata-kata once-masternya. "You're wrong my little nun. This wolf never been leashed, tamed by anyone except—

"by his greedy." Potong Ciel cepat dan mendapat balasan senyum manis dari Sebastian.

senyum itu, Ciel bisa merasakan aura yang menekan. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Ciel, membuat Ciel mundur hingga punggungnya merasakan tembok, lalu membungkuk mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Ciel.

"By his hunger for you, my little nun."

Dapat Ciel rasakan aura kemarahan terpancar dari diri Sebastian dan membuatnya merasa begitu terpojok dan tercekik. Sedikit dengusan mengejek pada diri sendiri terdengar dari bibir Ciel. Sudah lama ia tak merasa terpojok dan geli karena ternyata intimidasi Sebastian masih begitu mempengaruhinya.

Seperti biasa, di saat Ciel mulai terpojok, 'Sebastian'nya datang dan menggeram pada demon yang mengancam majikannya itu. Ciel mengelus kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan dan menyatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Kemunculan peliharan Ciel membuat Sebastian tak senang. Anjing itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Sebastian berbalik meninggalkan Ciel, berjalan menyusuri lorong dan perlahan menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Menyatu dengan dari apa ia berasal. Begitu Sebastian menghilang, Ciel langsung jatuh. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Ciel menahan luka dalamnya. Ini adalah apa yang harus dibayarnya untuk semua 'itu'. Ia melihat darah yang terkena roknya lalu tersenyum mendengus. Anjingnya segera menghampiri dan menjilat tangan Ciel.

"Ah... ini harus cepat dibersihkan. Darah sangat susah hilang..." gerutunya. "Tak apa Sebastian. Kembalilah ke kamar." Perintahnya yang langsung dituruti.

Segera Ciel berganti baju dan mencuci pakaiannya yang terkena noda darah. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dengan tamak. Seakan-akan itu adalah air terakhir. Setelahnya ia duduk kelelahan di meja makan. Tenggelam dalam kebingungan yang masih menghantuinya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

* * *

Ciel sangat lelah tapi ia tak ingin tidur. Satu-satunya musuh yang tak bisa ia lawan adalah mimpi buruk. Desahan kecil berhasil kabur dari mulutnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kira-kira tugas apa yang bisa ia selesaikan untuk menghalau kantuk dan akhirnya teringat bahwa perpustakaan belum ditata setelah kedatangan tamu tak diundang, Grell.

Dalam kegelapan Ciel berjalan tenang tanpa suara, tanpa cahaya, tapi tahu kemana ia melangkah. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menabrak ataupun telah menabrak sesuatu. Seakan Ciel tidak sedang berjalan dalam kegelapan.

"Oh well," Ciel mengencangkan apronnya. "Time to clean the mess,"

Padahal di hadapan Ciel tak ada buku yang berantakan ataupun bekas pecahan kaca. Sebastian tidak berbohong soal grand window itu. Tapi, mata Ciel bisa melihat seuntai benang perak yang mulai dijalin di sudut ruangan, beberapa debu yang mulai menumpuk, dan beberapa buku yang tak sesuai.

"_kau ini sadis sekali, bahkan buku pun harus diatur sesuai tinggi, abjad, dan warna..." _gerutu seorang perempuan berambut perak yang sedang duduk dan bertopang dagu di meja seberang_._

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Ciel. "Lantas? Apa kau berharap aku membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"_Dan kupikir iblis itu pemalas." _Tebak si perempuan malas-malasan_._

"The seven sins?" Ciel menebak balik sambil tersenyum geli. "Yue, aku ini pernah jadi manusia. Lebih lagi, aku seorang earl jadi kemalasan bukan sifatku,"

"_Aku tahu," jawab si perempuan begitu lembut. Suaranya mengalun indah di telinga Ciel. Wajahnya juga terlihat begitu menenangkan. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi iblis. Kau terlalu baik, my Ciel... now, stop talking and back to work!" _perintah si perempuan kali ini tertawa lepas lalu perlahan menghilang di dalam tipisnya udara.

Senyum perlahan menghilang dari wajah Ciel, menyadari bahwa semua hanyalah ilusi. Semua hanyalah khayalan Ciel. Ah, setidaknya ia masih bisa mengkhayal mengingat sosok perempuan itu.

* * *

Panas... dingin... ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sesak rasanya. Perasaan apa ini? Ia tahu apa ini tapi di waktu yang bersamaan ia lupa. Dihadapannya manornya terbakar, para pelayannya pergi, orang tuanya mati. Pion-pion lawan sudah habis. Sang ratu telah dijatuhkan. Tinggal ia dan pion kesatria yang masih berdiri tegak. Ah, siapa yang ia bohongi? Ia sudah timpang, tak memiliki apa-apa. Dan disana, di sudut kegelapan, kesatrianya menyeringai bagai serigala menatap mangsa.

Tiba-tiba sang kesatria berpaling dan ia dikelilingi api yang panas. Sangat panas. Di sebuah ruangan di salah satu mansionnya. Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Sang bulan tak sanggup menggapainya. Ia berusaha menggapai. Tapi apa? Siapa? Cahaya bulan? Atau sang gagak yang terbang meninggalkannya?

Ciel bergerak panik, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri tak terkendali ketika sentuhan lembut membangunkannya, "My Lord, bangunlah, nampaknya anda mimpi buruk lagi," ujar suara itu begitu lembut dan mengalir seperti air.

"Si—apa?" tanya Ciel mengerjap matanya bingung.

"Ini butler anda, Sebastian..." senyum terpasang di wajah pemilik suara.

"Se—bastian..?" ulang Ciel setengah tak sadar.

Seorang pria beratribut serba hitam berdiri setengah membungkuk di hadapannya. Senyum yang di dalamnya tersimpan cemoohan terpasang di wajah sempurna itu. Nadanya seakan ia perduli, tapi matanya menunjukan bahwa ia menganggap Ciel yang bermimpi buruk adalah sebuah hiburan.

Perlu beberapa waktu untuk Ciel mencerna bahwa, "Kau sudah bukan butlerku lagi," ucapnya dingin dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

Senyum palsu yang tak sampai ke mata Sebastian itu kembali terpasang. "Good. syukurlah anda sadar. Saya baru saja kembali dari kamar master saya ketika mendengar suara di perpustakaan. Please retire yourself jika anda selelah itu. Apalagi setelah malam ini,"

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Sebastian bisa merasakan kontrak dengan Ciel sedikit menjadi panas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kontrak itu diperbaiki tapi ia merasa Ciel membutuhkannya. Sedikit merepotkan karena ia masih marah dengan Ciel yang telah memanfaatkannya tapi kontrak itu seakan absolut meski sudah melemah. Dada Sebastian menjadi sesak saat mimpi buruk Ciel semakin menjadi. Jadi, begitu selesai dengan ladynya, ia segera mencari Ciel. Tak mudah karena ia tak bisa langsung menemukannya seperti dulu. Belum lagi kontrak itu tak lagi ada di bola mata Ciel. Kedua matanya kini murni berwarna biru.

Ciel berkedip pelan dan penuh keanggunan. Tak lama senyum sejenis muncul di wajahnya. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkan saya. Saya berhutang budi."

"Masih bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh putih. Ciel tak menyadari bahwa di sisi Sebastian ia membawa kereta berpenumpang perangkat teh dan baru menyadarinya saat Sebastian menyerahkan teh.

Ciel menyambut teh itu dan menyilangkan kakinya. Membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Mereka seakan terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Sebastian berdiri di hadapan Ciel sambil menuangkan teh dan Ciel duduk anggun menyambut cangkir porselain kualitas utama. Sayang ini bukan masa lalu dan cangkir yang mereka gunakan bukan kualitas utama. Hanya kualitas kelas dua yang Ciel poles dengan baik sehingga cukup presentable untuk tamu semacam Gina.

"Don't sniff other people problem," tegurnya sambil dengan tenang mengesap tehnya.

"Yes, my lord." Sindir Sebastian.

Ciel mengabaikan sindiran itu dan lebih memilih menikmati teh putih untuk menyadarkannya dari rasa lelah yang mendera. "Snow Buds?" tebaknya.

"Anda benar," jawab Sebastian. "feels like old time, eh?" tanyanya menjebak.

Tapi sudah lima tahun telah berlalu. Ciel bukan lagi Ciel yang lalu. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Sebastian lalu kembali menikmati tehnya. Sebastian sendiri mengikuti arah permainan once-masternya, memutuskan untuk ikut duduk dan mengesap snow buds yang ia buat.

Sebastian mengernyit kecil, "Saya tak mengerti bagaimana anda bisa berpura-pura menikmati ini,"

"Saya tak pernah berpura-pura menikmatinya," jawab Ciel tenang. "Saya masih membutuhkan makanan manusia."

Sebastian menilingkan kepalanya bingung, menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh, tapi Ciel tak perduli pada keinginan Sebastian. Ia hanya ingin memikirkan bagaimana cara mengusir Sebastian tanpa terlalu kentara.

"Kenapa memilih snow buds?" tanya Ciel. Meski begitu, otaknya bekerja ke arah yang berbeda. "Untuk membangunkan, kadar kafein snow buds rendah, jadi kenapa snow buds?"

Senyum berbenturan dengan pinggiran cangkir milik Sebastian. "Biar saya artikan. Kenapa makhluk itu mengincar para gadis? Kenapa bukan orang yang lebih panjang umurnya yang punya jiwa punya 'rasa' lebih?"

Mata Ciel membulat. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebastian sudah tahu. Pikiran Ciel sempat teralihkan saat menemukan cara memancing si penyihir tapi sekarang ia kembali mencari jawaban dan Sebastian sudah tahu jawabannya. Seperti masa lalu. Sebastian sengaja mempermainkan Ciel dan tertawa melihat Ciel yang masih terjebak di labirin sementara ia duduk tenang di atas menara, menonton Ciel dengan tenang. Menunggu Ciel putus asa lalu memangsanya. Tapi ia tak akan bekerja sama dengannya dan jatuh pada rayuan iblis untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kali ini Ciel tersenyum seperti Sebastian, senyum palsu yang tak sampai ke matanya itu ia poles semanis mungkin. "Sebaiknya anda berjaga di dekat kamar master anda. Mungkin saja master anda masih trauma."

Sebastian menggeleng. "My lady sudah saya 'nina bobo'kan." Ucapnya kembali mengesap teh yang tak ia paham rasanya itu. "Dari pada itu, saya lebih ingin tahu hubungan anda dengan para 'chaos'."

Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan wajah stoic. Ia meletakan cangkirnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Selamat malam Mr. Butler."

Mata Sebastian terpejam tapi ia mengangguk ke arah Ciel. "Selamat malam, Ciel."

Ciel yang bermaksud melangkah pergi langsung membeku. Sebastian memanggil namanya... how dare he?! Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengabaikan hal itu. Besok ia akan sangat sibuk.

"Kalau anda penasaran. Ikut saja saat ketiga shinigami itu datang,"

~Nun in A(r)mor, chapter 3 end~

* * *

**Next: "Daily Life, Different Trouble"**

"Brat!"

"Grell-san. Selamat datang."

"Chaos adalah manusia atau makhluk yang menyalahi aturan."

"bukannya itu iblis?"

"Iblis pun diciptakan dengan aturan. Mereka melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

"My little robin~!"

"Whoa. Viscount Druitt present at the moment,"

"Ukh..."

"Whoa! What a cutie!"

"Sebastian! Bring that cat here!"

"Yes my lady."

"WHAT?! Don't—ha—tchooo!"


End file.
